Une petite amie pour Loki
by Sarena raiko
Summary: Loki, dieu des mensonges se retrouve sur Midgard à cause de son frère. Dans un café, il rencontre Tony Stark qui n'est pas au courant qu'il est de leurs coté. Le dieu se fait sauver par une jeune serveuse qui a l'air d'être persuadée qu'il n'est pas méchant.
1. Chapter 1

Pour ma fanfiction je vais utiliser tout les films marvel SAUF Avengers Infinity Wars et la fin de Thor Ragnarök( ma fin de Thor est qu'ils ont battu Héla et qu'Asgard est sauf) . Certains personnages vont être inventé donc ne soyer pas perturbés si vous ne connaissait pas un certain : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Une petite amie pour Loki.

Chapitre 1:Asgard.

Loki s'ennuyait, comme toujours dans sa chambre, Asgard avait été sauvée et il s'était "réconcilié" avec son frère. Certains villageois pensait, voir était persuadé, qu'il allait encore trahir Thor et mettre le chaos, or notre dieu des mensonges ne pensait même pas à ça. En effet depuis qu'ils avait vaincu Héla Loki n'avait pas plus particulièrement envie de trahir son frère.( surtout avec ses nouveaux pouvoir qui rendait Thor très puissant)

Thor,dieu du tonnerre et de la foudre, arriva avec sa horde de fan, car depuis que ces dernière savait que lui et Jane ne sortait plus ensemble elles s'était remise à ses pied, rigolant comme des bécasses à chacune de ces phrases.

"-Mon frère! Comment vas tu?

-Très bien, comme hier, comme avant hier, comme tout les jours où tu me pose cette question." La voix de Loki semblait las, en même temps son frère lui posait cette question tout les jours et en plus avec sa horde de femme qui criait son nom, il y avait de quoi être fatiguée.

"-Que me veut-tu?

-Je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais pas l'air d'être heureux sur Asgard, alors j'ai eu une idée.

-Incroyable! Le grand Thor vient de réfléchir! Ce jour est à marqué sur une pierre blanche." Les femmes qui écoutait leurs conversation firent des yeux noir au dieu,Thor ferma la porte pour qu'elles ne puissent pas entendre la suite .

"-Je pense que ici sur Asgard tu n'est pas le bienvenu, pas par moi bien sûr, mais par les habitants. Alors je leurs ai proposer quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Que tu ferais une sorte d'exil sur Midgard pour montrer que tu ne me veut rien de mal et que tu as changer.

-PARDON?!IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'AILLE SUR CETTE PLANÈTE DE FOUS!

-Mon frère, il le faut bien pour que le peuple t'accepte...

-PLUTÔT MOURIR QUE D'Y ALLER!

-Mon frère je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix, il n'y a pas si longtemps nous avons envoyer Hulk et quand il est redevenus Bruce il c'est vite intégré."

Oui sauf que lui, il n'avait pas essayer de détruire la terre! pensa le dieu farceur.

Loki était dans un café attendant sa boisson, un chocolat chaud, il était actuellement sur Midgard et s'était mis a déprimer. Quand il fut arriver sur cette planète il avait reçu de l'argent, un compte en banque et un appartement que son frère avait pris pour lui. Son appartement n'était pas grand mais il n'était pas petit non plus. A coté il s'y trouvait un café du nom de "Caféine", Loki avait penser que le nom devait être comme l'intérieur, donc pourris mais il fus surpris en y découvrant un café digne d'un film américain mais en moins rouge. Et il dut avoué que la carte donnais faim.

"-Alors Monsieur, on déprime?" Il leva les yeux devant mon interlocutrice.C'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine, cheveux marrons long , yeux noir, elle portait l'uniforme des serveuse de ce café et elle tenait, sur son plateau une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle déposa sur sa table

"-Je vous demande pardon?

-La plupart du temps quand un homme commande un chocolat chaud c'est parce qu'il déprime.

-Je ne déprime pas. Loki n'aimais pas cette femme, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez elle, mais il avait une impression de déjà vue.

-Vous mentez." sur ce elle tourna les talons et alla servir un couple qui se chamaillais a propos de boulots d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la femme était énerver par ce que l'homme préférer s'amuser plutôt que travailler. L'homme regarda le dieu et ouvris grand la bouche et notre dieu fit de même, le couple qui se disputait n'était qu'autre que Pepper Potts et Tony Stark et problème, il ne savait pas que Loki était de leurs coté.Tony s'avança d'un pas précipité vers le dieu farceur,se préparant a lui mettre un coup de point quand la serveuse qui avait servis Loki intervenus.

"-Lâcher-moi !

-Monsieur Stark ce n'est pas un endroit pour ce battre!

-Je me moque de l'endroit je vais le butter!

-Pas dans ce café et si je peut me permettre il n'a rien fait de mal a part prendre une tasse de chocolat!

-Il a essayer de détruire New-York!

-Il n'a pas l'air actuellement de vouloirs faire quoi que ce soit!"

Des hommes habiller en noir entrèrent dans le café arme braqué que Loki, Nick Furris entra lui aussi.

"-Loki Odinson, vous êtes en état d'arresta...

-NON!

Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers la femme elle avait une lueur dans les yeux, cette lueur Loki l'avait déjà vue mais où?

-Madame il a essayer de détruire New-York.

-Alors je viens avec vous!

-Par...Pardons? Nick Furris sembla paralyser.

-En effet, sinon je me mettrait très en colère et je me battrais et vous devriez m'emmener en prison pour avoir aidée un criminel donc dans tout les cas je me retrouverait avec vous, autant évitez que vos hommes se fatigue." Nick du accepter son offre et on emmena tout ce beau monde a la tour Starck.

Voila le premier chapitre est terminer dite moi ce que vous en penser et si vous avez des hypothèse sur la jeune femme sur qui elle est dite le moi, sûr ce a la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Oui je sais il a mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre, j'avais perdus l'inspiration. Vous ne savez pas qui est la mystérieuse jeune femme eh bien vous ne le saurez pas dans celui-ci!

 **Loki: PARDONS!?ON VEUT SAVOIR!**

Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre promis. ;)

Une petite amie pour Loki

Chapitre 2: La tour Stark

Tout le monde était dans la voiture: Pepper, Tony, Furris, Loki et la jeune serveuse. La voiture était entourée par des motos et leurs conducteurs était prêt à tirer si Loki essayer de s'enfuir. Quand la voiture arriva a la tour Stark tout le monde sortit de la voiture, mais pas forcement en douceur pour Loki car dès qu'il fut sortit il fut entourer par des centaines de flingues.

"-Du calme je ne vais rien faire."

La jeune serveuse le regarda avec amusement, ce regard il l'avait déjà vue mais où?

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui?! interrogat Captain America.

-On la trouver dans un café.repondit Tony.

-Et tu ne la pas défoncer?

-Langage Natasha.

-Désoler Rogers.

-Pour te répondre non je ne l'ai pas fait car la jolie serveuse ici présente m'en a empêcher. Il montra du doigt la jeune brune qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Loki.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle pense qu'il n'est pas méchant puis c'est vrais il a juste essayer de détruire la terre qui n'as jamais fais ça après tout!

La jeune serveuse fusilla Tony de son regard noir ébène mais ne dit rien.

-Comment vous appelez vous Mademoiselle? Questionna Rogers.

-Je me nomme Astrid, Captain.

Loki se dit qu'elle portait quand même bien son nom(1) car même si elle semblait froide pour le moment elle était d'une très grande beauté.

-Pourquoi pense-tu que Loki n'est pas méchant car comme l'a préciser Tony il a faillis détruire la terre.

-Il n'as pas toujours été méchant.

-Comment ça?

-ATTENDEZ LOKI EST DE NOTRE COTE!

Bruce venait d'entrer dans la pièce, tout essoufflé, pour la première fois de sa vie Loki était content de le voir.

-Qu...Quoi? dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Bruce leurs expliquas qu'il avait aider Thor a récupérer Asgard et que maintenant il n'était pas une menace.

-C'est hallucinant...Mais il peut très bien être un agent double.

-Tu n'a pas tord pourquoi tu est sur terre.

-Par ce que mon frère est un crétin.

-Mais encore?

-Par ce que les Asgardiens pense que je vais encore le trahir et que j'étais dangereux et que par conséquent si j'arrivais a être sur Midgard sans foutre la merde ils changerais d'avis!

-Donc tu est ici contre ton grès? Interrogat Astrid.

-Oui!

-Tu vois que tu était déprimer et que c'est pour ça que tu as commander un chocolat chaud.

-Un chocolat chaud? Comme les petits enfants?

Loki fusilla Tony du regard et Astrid se tourna vers lui.

-Tu a déjà fait la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps Stark.

Stark arrêta de se moquer de lui et se tourna vers Furris qui était silencieux.

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-J'ai appeler Thor pour qu'il nous confirme son histoire que tout le monde soit dans la salle de réunion dans 30minutes.

Sur ces mots, il partit et tout le monde regarda Loki et, en particulier, Astrid ils se posaient tous la même question: Allait-elle participer à la réunion?

-Oui j'y participerait, elle tourna les talons, à dans 30 minutes!

Tous le monde étaient dans la salle et ils attendaient Thor. Quand celui-ci arriva il se jeta sur son frère et salua ses compagnons, il s'assit a coté de son frère, il n'avait pas encore vu Astrid car elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Furris lui raconta toute l'histoire et Thor était d'accord avec sa version puisque c'était la réalité.

-Il y a encore quelque chose, La jeune serveuse pense que Loki n'as pas toujours été méchant, est-ce que c'est vrais?

Thor réfléchit et Loki aussi car dans ses souvenir il avait toujours semer le chaos et n'avais jamais été gentil. C'est à ce moment là qu'Astrid entra dans la pièce et Thor en la voyant ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son frère.

-Quoi ?

-Cette fille ne te dis rien mon frère.

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais c'est tout.

-Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

-Mon frère n'a pas toujours été méchant et cette fille en est la preuve.

Tadaaam eh oui vous saurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre!

 **Loki: Quoi?! Dit le nous tout de suite!**

 **Thor: Mon frère réfléchit un peu.**

 **Loki: Mais je n'ai jamais été gentil!**

 **Thor: Comment tu peut oubliez ça mon frère. -_-**

 **Loki: MAIS OUBLIER QUOI?!**

Astrid signifie: Belle déese


	3. Chapter 3

Une petite amie pour Loki

Chapitre 3:La vérité dévoilée.

Astrid s'assit sur une chaise en face de Loki, ce dernier la regardant incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce que son frère venait de dire. Certes cette femme lui disait quelque chose mais il est sur de ne jamais l'avoir vue.  
"-Ça remonte à très très longtemps, commença Thor, Loki et moi étions sur terre, en Égypte plus précisément."

Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, sauf Astrid qui de temps en temps jetait un regard au dieu du Chaos.  
"-On a vue une enfant, seule, elle allait se faire dévorer par des monstres que même mon frère et moi ne connaissions pas. Cependant notre père nous avait dis de ne rien faire si il y avait quelque chose, de n'aider personne. La petite fille allait ce faire dévorer mais mon frère la sauvée en exterminant ces monstres. Votre peuple ne pouvait, non plutôt ne devait pas connaitre nôtre existence mais cette petite nous à vue, elle avait les cheveux brun et les yeux noir et elle n'avait pas l'air si surprise de voir des dieux. J'ai voulu qu'on partent mais Loki m'a retenu et c'est approcher de la fille et lui a donner une dague en rubis, cette dague c'est lui qui l'avais fabriquer et il se vantais que c'était le joyaux de sa collection. Ensuite il lui a dit:"-Cette dague te protègera à ma place, c'est tout ce que je peut t'offrir mais tu as intérêt à vivre, compris?" La petite fille avait accepter et elle lui avait demander son prénom et quand il lui à dit on est rentré sur Asgard.  
-D'accord, commença Tony, il à sauvée une gamine mais quel est le rapport avec Astrid?"

Tout le monde regardais cette dernière en cherchant la réponse quand Astrid sortit de sa poche une dague ornée de rubis et la planta dans le bois de la table. Et là Loki compris pourquoi il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

"-C'est parce-que je suis la descendante de cette fille et cette dague se transmet à la première fille de la famille depuis des générations voilà pourquoi je dit que Loki n'est pas méchant, car si il avait laisser cette enfant mourir je ne serait pas ici à l'heure qu'il est."

Tout le monde se tut en essayant tant bien que mal d'encaisser la nouvelle.

"-Donc, commença capitaine America, on fait quoi de lui?  
-Hmm, il faudrait qu'il intègre les Avengers pour garder un œil sur lui.  
-Euuuuuuuuuh non je crois pas, intervint Tony, comment les habitants font nous faire confiance si on a un ennemis dans notre groupe?  
-Vous n'avez pas le choix, à partir d'aujourd'hui Loki est dans votre équipe.  
-Quoi? Et pourquoi ça tombe sur nous?  
-Mon frère tu en pense quoi?"

Loki réfléchissait au récit que venait de faire Thor et il fut deux fois plus intriguée par la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

"-J'accepte.  
-Personne n'a une corde et une poutre par hasard?  
-Et vous mademoiselle Astrid, Commença Furris en ignorant la plainte de Tony, que voulez vous?  
-Comment ça?  
-J'ai une proposition à vous faire. J'ai fait des recherches et vous habitez pas très loin de chez Loki est ce que vous pourriez le surveiller si jamais il a un comportement louche?  
-Le café dans lequel je travaille est juste à coté donc oui.  
-Super, vous savez j'ai pas besoin de babysitter."

Astrid souri à sa remarque et tout le monde sortit de la salle, et rentra chez lui, comme Loki et Astrid habitait presque à coté ils rentrèrent ensembles, sans un mot. Loki fut le premier à rentrer chez lui mais ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder s'éloigner. Quand il ouvrir la porte de son appart, il découvrit dans sa poche un petit papier sur lequel était écrit l'adresse d' Astrid avec un autre mot:  
 _je sais où tu habite, autant que se soit pareil._  
 _Astrid._

Inconsciemment, il souri et s'assit sur son lit et pensa à la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée et à Astrid et quelque chose dans tout son corps lui fis mal.

 **Et c'est fini! Pour ce chapitre en tout cas!Alors vous vous y attendiez ou pas?**  
 **Loki:J'en revient toujours pas...**  
 **Astrid: De quoi, de m'avoir inconsciemment sauvé où d'avoir mon adresse?**  
 **Loki: Ahahah, la première option.**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki était dans le café "Caféïne" dont sa "nounou" gérait. Il avait appris que la belle( fallait bien qui le reconnaisse, elle était canon) Astrid n'était pas employée mais Patronne du café et comme elle devait le surveiller de très près, il y allait tout les jours.

"-C'est repartis" souffla Loki avant d'entrer dans le café.

Comme à son habitude il entra et pris sa place habituelle, au fond à gauche devant la baie vitrée, et comme à LEURS habitudes les employés le saluait: Anelle, une jeune fille d'un mètre cinquante au yeux marrons et au cheveux blond qui était une amie de lycée d'Astrid, le salua avec entrain; Maxence, un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt au yeux vert et au cheveux marrons qui préférait qu'on l'appel Max, l'ignora comme à son habitude( Loki a remarqué qu'il est jaloux de lui car il en pince pour Astrid et qu'il voit Loki comme un potentiel rival ); Kara et Mathéo, des faux jumeaux,roux aux yeux marrons lui firent signe de la main et pour finir le cuistot en chef Allan qui est l'oncle d'Astrid, un grand barbu aux yeux noir et aux cheveux marrons clair lui ébouriffa les cheveux au grand agacement de Loki, qui avait essayer de l'en empêcher une fois et avait fini plaqué sur le sol et ne fut libérer que quand sa nièce lui avait demander. Et enfin la patronne Astrid une jeune femme d'un mètre soixante cinq, brune aux yeux noir ébènes apparut salua Loki et partie installer les clients qui arrivaient.

"-Elle est tellement belle qu'est-ce que j'aimerais l'embrasser, mais je ne peut pas car je suis un dieu poltron et que aujourd'hui encore je dois recevoir dans ce café ,où la fille de mes rêves travaille, des milliers de fans qui cherche à passer dans mon lit.

-Je suis mort de rire Anelle. Intervint Loki.

-Quoi? Elle s'assit sur la table. C'est pas ce que tu pensait?

-Non du tout sauf pour le cas où aujourd'hui encore je dois recevoir des fans qui cherche à passer dans mon lit.

-J'avais raisons sur une partie, qu'est-ce que je te sert?

-Un café bien noir."

Loki évitait les chocolat chauds même si il en avait envi, il ne voulait pas passer pour un gamin auprès des autres surtout avec Maxence qui trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire sur lui. Il inspira en profitant de ce calme : Le calme avant la tempête. Car Loki recevait, tout les jours, des femmes qui demandait des autographes et qui le trouvait séduisant, selon elles s'était un Bad Boy.

" -Je n'en peut plus...

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour les supportées, moi il y a longtemps que je les aurait réduites en pâté pour chien.

-Attention, Astrid se rebelle. "Intervint Loki

Astrid et lui se regardèrent avec amusement, ils était seul et tout les employés était partit. Normalement Loki aurait du être parti depuis bien longtemps mais il s'était retrouver avec une fille insistante qui était près à le garder jusqu'à deux heures du matin si la patronne n'avait pas intervenu.

"-Merci encore pour le coup de main je crois qu'elle était bien partie pour me garder jusqu'à ma mort.

-Tu aurait pu lui dire que tu n'était pas intéresser ou que tu sortait avec quelqu'un.

-Je sort avec personne. il se leva, s'avança vers elle et lui fit un regard de braise. Tu es intéressée?

Elle se rapprocha et leva la tête( il était super grand ce dieu!)

-Qui sait tu es peut être tenté de m'embrasser mais en même temps tu est un dieux poltron.

Loki se figea.

-Et oui j'ai entendue. J'ai de très bonnes oreilles. Alors?

-Ma chère j'ai vécu très très longtemps, et j'en est vue des beautés et je peut te garantir que toutes te surpasse.

Ils jouaient à un jeux et Loki n'allait pas perdre.

-Quel est le rapport?

-Il faudrait que j'ai envie de toutes les embrassées pour après devoir t'embrasser: tu est au bas de la liste très chère.

Astrid ne dit rien, Loki venait de gagner le jeux, elle afficha une expression neutre et ils sortirent du café. Ils se quittèrent et Loki entra dans son appartement, pris une douche et se coucha sur son lit. Quant il se réveilla il était minuit, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, il se leva et entra dans son salon et regarda par la fenêtre, la nuit était magnifique et sans s'en rendre compte il se demanda ce que faisait Astrid et une douleur lui vint, il se tordit et du s'assoir sur le canapé pour que la douleur passe. Il sursauta quand la sonnerie retentit et il se leva en dirrection de la porte d'entrée et était près à casser la gueule à la personne qui sonnait chez lui à cet heure là.

Et qu'elle fut sa surprise quant-il y découvrit Astrid...Complètement bourré.

 **Et voilà! oui je sais c'est cliché la fille complètement bourré qui rentre chez un mec mais c'est drôle!**

 **LOKI:...**

 **OUI? Loki quelque chose à dire?**

 **LOKI: Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que ça vas être bizarre le prochain chapitre.**

 **Aucune idée ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Petite info avant de commencer ce chapitre: J'ai crée un compte instagram doc ceux qui veulent m'ajouter voici mon pseudo: sarenaraiko .Je posterait tout mes fanarts sur mes fanfics et des informations sur quand sortirons les prochains chapitres, sur les prochaines fanfictions etc...Voilà je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

Astrid se jeta dans les bras de Loki qui du se retenir pour ne pas tomber. Il la regarda, elle avait l'air d'avoir bu plus qu'un verre et elle tenait presque pas sur ses pieds.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici Astrid?

-Bein je rentre chez moi.

-A moins que je ne me trompe tu es chez MOI et non chez toi.

-Ah... Alors je voulais te voir alors.

-Me voir? Fit le dieux du chaos surpris.

-Ouaip. Elle tourna la tête. C'est jolis chez toi. Elle entra.

-Euhhh merci? Astrid?

-Ouaip? fit elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Je crois que je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

-NOOOOOOOoooon pas ENVIE !

-Je m'en fiche que t'es envie ou pas. Il sortit de sa poche ses clefs mais Astrid fut plus rapide et les lui piquas.

-Astrid.

-Loki?

-Rend-moi ces clefs.

-Si-tu-veux-les-récuperer-il-vas-faloir-m'enbrasser.

-Pardon?

Loki connaissait Astrid depuis peut mais il savait qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais dit ça, il était surpris et mort de rire en pensant à la tête que ferait Max si il entendait ça.

-Je-veux-que-tu-m'enbrasse-si-tu-veut-récupérer-tes-clefs.

Sur ces mots elle explosa de rire et se coucha sur le canapé.

-Tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi et que par conséquent je peut les récupérer par la force.

Astrid lui souri et mis les clefs de Loki dans sa poche arrière de son jeans.

-J'aimerais bien voir...

-Sa suffit, tu es complètement bourré et il est hors de question que je fasse quelque chose avec toi ce soir.

-Alors demain?

-Demain tu aura une bonne migraine et je ne ferait strictement rien.

Astrid fit une moue triste , et Loki trouva ceci très mignon mais la douleur réapparut et il dut s'assoir pour qu'Astrid, même bourré, ne le remarque pas.

-C'est pour ça...

-Pour ça quoi?

-Que tu ne veux pas m'embrassé c'est pour ça que je suis la dernière de la liste...Tu me trouve moche!

Elle se mit à pleurer, beaucoup, Loki paniqué se leva et alla près d'elle.

-Mais non tu n'es pas moche! Tu es très belle au contraire! c'était juste pour plaisanter, je ne le pensait pas allez arrête de pleurer!

Il l'à pris dans ces bras comme quand sa mère Freiga le faisait quand il était petit, à son souvenir Loki se senti mal, il en avait voulu à Thor quand sa mère fut morte car c'était en protégeant SA petite amie qu'elle perdit la vie. Il avait le regard triste. Astrid après avoir cessé de pleurer le remarqua et lui pris la tête et le força à la regarder. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se touchais presque. Loki remarqua ses joues encore rosie sous l'effet de l'alcool, ses yeux qui d'habitude était pétillant mais la affichait une expression sérieuse et triste, une de ses mèches de cheveux était devant ses yeux et Loki la replaça derrière son oreille, et sa bouche...elle était entrouverte et il pouvait entendre son souffle irrégulier, sans doute l'effet de l'alcool. Astrid s'approcha et hypnotisé, il fit de même sans prendre compte de la douleur qu'il ressentait actuellement. Ils allaient s'embrasser, même si Loki savait que c'était une marque à ne pas franchir que rien ne serait plus pareil après ça , s'approcha encore plus et...

-Y'A QUELQU'UN?! Cria une voix féminine.

Il recula si vite que des étoiles vinrent lui rendre visite, Astrid quand à elle le regardait, sans rien dire.

-YOUHOU LOKI JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA OUVRE, MON FRERE!

Loki se leva quand il entendit la voix de Thor et ouvrit la porte violemment. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quant il découvrit Thor et Anelle devant sa porte.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite la?

-J'ai reçu un message d'Astrid, commença Anaelle, me disant qu'elle allait allée chez toi et vue comment s'était mal écrit j'ai vite conclut qu'elle était bourrée mais comme je ne connaissait pas ton adresse je suis allée à la tour Stark et j'ai croisé Thor qui justement allait te rendre visite donc on est venu ensemble. Comment vas Astrid?

Loki leurs ouvrirent la porte et Anaelle regarda la Astrid endormie sur le canapé.

-Elle s'est endormie, aïe ça vas être compliquer de la porter jusqu'à chez elle.

-Mon frère pourrait la garder?

-Bonne idée! Ça te dérange pas Loki? Non? Très bien! Merci moi je dois y aller Bye!

Elle sortit et Loki et Thor se retrouvèrent seul avec Astrid qui dormait.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait tu veut que je reste si jamais elle se réveille?

Traduction: Je veux passer plus te temps avec toi et je profite de cette excuse débile.

-Mouais, j'ai une chambre d'amis et je suis épuisé tu peut dormir là-bas.

Thor souri et parti quant à Loki il posa une couverture sur Astrid et partit se coucher, il eu du mal à cause de la douleur qui lui fessait mal mais il réussit et s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Terminer! La suite au prochain chapitre, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire!**

 **Faire Astrid bourrée était assez compliquée car je ne l'ai jamais été mais il se trouve que quand je suis très malade c'est comme si j'étais bourrée je dit tout ce que je pense et je rigole pour un rien donc je me suis inspirée de ça.**

 **Petite note: Pour ceux qui pense que Thor et Anelle iraient bien ensemble puisqu'ils ont l'air de pourrir la vie de Loki rayez cela de vos papier Anelle est lesbienne et en couple et sachez que pour la crée je me suis inspirée d'une de mes amies qui l'est aussi et qui est une petite entremetteuse mais que j'apprécie beaucoup. Peut être que j'expliquerais plus sa vie dans les prochains chapitres à vous de voir.**


	6. Chapter 6

Loki se réveilla et entendit des rires qui venait de la cuisine, il réfléchi et se rappela de se qui c'était passer la veille. Astrid, bourré, qui avait faillit l'embrasser, Thor et Anelle qui ont débarqués dont l'une est partie et l'autre qui avait dormis...ICI!

Loki se leva en sursaut et courra à la cuisine. Il y découvrit Thor et Astrid entrain de discuter.

"-Il m'a même une fois transformer en grenouille. Fit Thor mort de rire.

-Hahaha! Dis donc vous ne deviez pas vous ennuyer tout les deux!

-Je peut savoir ce qu'il se passe? Loki avait tiquer quant-il avait vu Astrid et Loki si proche.

-Ah! Mon frère! Je racontait nos aventures et tes farces à Astrid.

-C'est passionnant, elle se tourna vers Loki, tu en avais de l'imagination quand tu était enfant.

-J'en ai toujours.

-Je n'en doute pas, oh en fait tien. Elle sortit les clefs de Loki de sa poche arrière et les tendis à Loki.

-Tu...Tu...

-Quand je suis bourré je ne contrôle pas mon corps, ni ma parole mais je me souviens de tout.

OK là c'était grave, si elle se souvenait de tout elle se souvenait aussi du baiser qu'il avait faillit échanger, là c'était grave, très grave.

-Bon je dois y aller, je vais vous laisser, merci encore pour la chambre mon frère, Astrid.

Sur ces mots il partit et Loki et Astrid se retrouvèrent seul, Astrid le regarda les bras croiser.

-Heuuu pour ce qui c'est passer hier soir.

-Tu le regrette?

-Hein heu oui enfin NON enfin...

-Pas moi.

-Quoi?

-Je te l'ai dit, quand je suis bourré je n'ai pas le contrôle de mon corps mais quand je dit quelque chose je le pense.

-Attend quoi?

-Si Max te déteste c'est parce que je suis intéresser par toi et qu'il l'as très bien compris. Si hier soir je suis venu chez toi parce que je n'ai pas vraiment aimer ce que tu m'avait dit au café, d'ailleurs c'est ce qui m'as fait boire.

-Quoi?!

-LOKI! J'ai un faible pour toi qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas ?!

-Je.. c'est que.. Je crois que AAAaargh.

La douleur que Loki avait ressentit jusque là vint encore plus fort. Et il s'effondra.

-LOKI!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ce chapitre est sur le point de vue d'Anelle. Bonne lecture!**

-Tu pense qu'elle vas bien?

Anelle ferma violemment la porte de son casier et regarda, énervée, son interlocuteur.

-Max pour la millième fois: elle était chez Loki donc je ne sais pas si elle vas bien!

-Si ce salaud la touche...

-Tu vas faire quoi? Tu sais bien qu'Astrid adorerait qu'il l'a touche: elle l'aime et c'est réciproque!

Il état 21h00 et Max l'agaçais depuis 6h du matin. Elle avait prévenue les autres de ce qu'il s'était passer hier soir et l'autre crétin jaloux avait carrément voulut aller voir ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas l'adresse du dieux et du donc ne rien faire.

-Je peux fermer le café? Je dois rejoindre Sandra.

-Ah...Bien sur..

BIM! A chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Sandra il courrait la queue entre les pattes vers la sortie. Il n'était pas homophobe mais il n'était pas très ouvert sur le sujet contrairement à Astrid qui disait:"C'est t'a vie, pas la mienne, tu fais ce que tu veux du moment que t'es heureuse." et à Loki:"A partir du moment où tu es heureuse, on s'en fiche du sexe de la personne."

Et voilà pourquoi Astrid préférait Loki à Max; et encore il y en a d'autre.

Anelle sortie du café et le ferma. Elle rentra chez elle et sa belle petite amie, une femme aux cheveux court noir avec une mèche bordeaux et au yeux bleu s'avança et l'embrassa sensuellement. Elles se dirigèrent dans la chambre et allait commencer à...DRING.

-C'est pas possible!

-Karma!

-Non tu crois que c'est parce que j'ai déranger Loki hier soir?

Elles se levèrent et ouvrirent la porte et y découvrirent une Astrid en pleurs et complètement chamboulée.

-J'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie! Dit elle en se jetant dans leurs bras.

Astrid s'était assise en face de Sandra et Anelle avec un chocolat chaud à la mains.

-Que c'est t'il passer?

-Ce matin je me suis réveiller dans le salon de Loki et j'ai discuter avec Thor...Loki à débarquer et Thor et partie, je lui ais alors dit...qu'il me plaisait beaucoup et...il s'est effondrer de douleur...

Ok. Normalement on ne réagit pas comme ça mais c'était peut être comme ça à Asgard.

-Thor est revenu et on l'a transporter à l'hôpital, Rose ma belle-sœur...s'est occuper de lui et à remarquer d'énorme taches bleu dans son dos...Quand j'ai demander des explication à Thor...Oh mon dieu c'est horrible!

Elle se remit à pleurer et Anelle l'à prise dans ses bras.

-Quand Loki eu sauver mon ancêtre, Odin n'était pas content du TOUT et il ensorcela Loki pour qu'il ne puisse plus approcher la fillette et ses descendants...Au bout d'un moment il leva le maléfice mais quelques résidu y restèrent et à chaque fois que Loki s'approchait plus de moi, et par la je veut dire qu'il tombait amoureux de moi, il souffrait et comme je lui ai déclarer ma flamme et que c'est réciproque il souffre à en mourir, il va mourir...

Elle se remit à pleurer, Ok là c'était grave, très grave.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, il tourna la tête et aperçu Thor parler avec une femme, elle avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux rose, elle portait une tenue de médecin..Et merde! Il était à l'hôpital. Il essaya de se souvenir ce qui c'était passer. Thor et Astrid qui discutait...Astrid lui révélant qu'elle avait un faible pour lui.

Tout à coup les machines qui l'entourait bipèrent en même temps que la douleur de Loki apparaissait. La femme et Thor se précipitèrent vers lui.

-Mon frère, ça vas?

-Non.C'est quoi ces machines?

-Elle permettent de savoir quand votre douleur apparait. Répondit la femme.

-Vous êtes qui?

-Je m'appelle Rose et je suis la patronne de cet Hôpital et je m'occupe de vous.

-Quel honneur.

-Dame Rose je ne pense pas que ces machines peuvent savoir quand la douleur de mon frère apparait.

-Eh bien nous allons voir, je suis aussi la belle-sœur d'Astrid. Elle était particulièrement inquiète et elle l'est toujours.

-Comment çàAAARGH!

Les machines bipèrent de plus belle.

-Je crois que si, les machines marches.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Mon frère j'ai tout raconter à Dame Rose et Dame Astrid sur la punition de père.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI?!

-Dame Astrid était en pleures et n'était pas bien du tout et à la découverte de tes bleus elle était au bord de l'évanouissement!

-Tu aurait du te taire.

-Non il n'aurait pas du et il à très bien fait.

-Taisez-vous vous ne savez rien de moi!

-Comme vous ne savez rien d'Astrid.

-Comment-ça?

-Son père est le patron de l'entreprise A.G* , une entreprise aussi puissante que celle de Strak. Si votre frère n'avait rien dit elle aurait pu penser au pire scénario et je n'imagine même pas la galère que ça aurait été. Elle aurait pu engager des personnes pour retrouver qui vous avez fait ça ou encore...pas mal de chose qui sont casse-pied à expliquer.

-Ou est t'elle? Loki était devenu blanc, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il avait mal rien qu'en entendant son prénom, foutu Odin et son sort de merde!

-Chez moi, son frère, mon mari la console et s'occupe d'elle. Elle n'est pas en dépression mais c'est presque le cas.

-Dame Rose je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter de parler d'elle, il est très mal et est encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'est déjà.

-Oui vous avez raison.

Elle sortie de la chambre et Thor se retourna vers lui.

-J'ai prévenu les autres, selon Dame Rose il faut tout faire pour que tu évite de penser à elle, alors on à prévu des tours de "gardes".

-Super...

Les jours passait et Loki commençait à rentrer dans une routine ennuyante: le lundi Steve le "gardait" et lui racontait son ancienne vie avant d'avoir été congeler; le mardi Stark exposait ses machines et parlait des dernières nouvelle sur les stars"Machin à épouser truc et son ex était à la cérémonie etc..."; Le mercredi Bruce lui-expliquait les sciences, ce qu'il trouvait intéressant mais sans plus; Le jeudi Romanoff lui racontait ses dernières missions; Le vendredi Thor lui racontait ce qui se passait à Asgard et Loki lui avait rétorquer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire mais qu'il était d'accord pour prendre des nouvelles d'Ymirra qui était la bibliothécaire royal et une très bonne amie de Loki; Le samedi c'était les gars(et filles) du café qui arrivait sauf leurs patronne Astrid bien sûr et le dimanche était le jour que Loki attendait car c'était le seul jour où il ne s'ennuyait pas, la fille de Rose ,donc la nièce d'Astrid, Esmeralda restait avec lui et ils jouaient ensembles.

La petite fille de 7 ans avait des poupée Avengers très réaliste de Steve, Strak, Romanoff,Bruce,Thor,Ant-man etc... elle avait même une poupée Loki. Elle lui avait raconter que c'était une jeune fille du nom de Crystal qui les avait fabriquer et qu'elle aimerait bien la rencontrer mais elle vivait à un endroit qui s'appelait Kamartage...ou un truc comme ça.

Il était dimanche soir et Rose entra dans la chambre de Loki désormais parsemés de dessin de sa fille au mur.

-Il est temps d'y aller Esmeralda.

-Rhooo je veux jouer encore un peu avec Loki! On a pas terminer la bataille!

-Oh! Une bataille contre qui?

-Steve Rogers contre tout le monde car lui veut interdire les gros mots dans le mondes et les autres veulent pas!

-Ah bon? Et qui est en train de gagner?

-Bas là y'a un problème Loki à voulut tuer Thor encore une fois et du coup y'a une deuxième bagarre!

-Rien que ça!

-Maman s'il te plait encore quelque minutes.

-Ta maman à raison Esmel( il trouvait qu'Esmeralda était trop long donc il l'avait surnommer comme ça) tu dois rentrer et puis de toute façon Loki vas encore gagner contre Thor et Steve vas perdre contre les autres, ça te vas comme fin?

-Oui, elle se leva et repris ses poupées, je vais aller les ranger dans mon sac!

Elle sortit en courant et Rose s'adressa à Loki.

-Tu as l'air d'apprécier les enfants.

-Ils ne me dérangent pas.

-En même temps tu dois être habituer.

-Comment-ça?

-Tu n'en as pas?

-Non.

-Pourtant dans la mythologie..

-Votre mythologie est bizarre...Hela n'est pas ma fille mais était ma sœur, Fenrir était son loup et Jörmungand était mon serpent adoptif.**

-Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant?

-Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux je pensait que c'était futile et que ça ne servait à rien.

-Mais aujourd'hui..

-J'éprouve des sentiment et je risque d'en mourir mais si ça arrivait au moins je saurait ce que l'on éprouve.

Esmeralda arriva et avec un regard désolée Rose partie en se promettant de trouver une solution.

*Cette entreprise n'existe pas

**J'aime détruire la mythologie.

 **Chapitre fini! J'ai,dans ce chapitre, cacher des indices sur les prochaines fanfics car elles seront toutes reliées ensemble à la fin(bon faut déjà que je sauve Loki de la mort et que je termine cette fanfiction et ensuite y'aura les autres) Il y aura peut être le caméo de Stan Lee je sais pas encore. Prochain chapitre sur le point de vue de Rose où l'on verra Astrid!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre je tien à remercier particulièrement** FuryFury **qui m'envoie à chaque fois des commentaires sur mes chapitres qui me font ultra plaisir et me donne envie de continuée alors MERCI!**

 **Ce chapitre est sur le point de vue de Rose qui est la belle-sœur d'Astrid, et on approche bientôt de la fin de cette fiction( 3ou4 chapitre il reste normalement ) et après je commence un autre Une petite amie pour...(Essayer de devinez!) qui montrera la suite de cette fic(un peu comme les films marvels).Dans le chapitre 8 j'ai poster des indices sur MES prochaines fics les avez vous trouver? Sue ce bonne lecture!**

Rose et sa fille Esmeralda entrèrent dans leurs maisons et furent accueilli par Nils,le mari de Rose et le frère d'Astrid, un homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux noir qui pris sa fille dans ses bras.

-Comment vas ma princesse?

-Super bien Papa dit elle est où tata Astrid ?

-Dans sa chambre mais avant il y a une surprise pour toi dans la cuisine.

La petite fille se dirigea vers la cuisine et Rose jeta un regard interrogateur à son mari qui lui répondit par un sourire.

-PAPI!MAMIE!

-Tes parents sont là?

-Ils sont venue pour voir Astrid et pour autre chose par rapport à l'entreprise.

-Désolée de débarquer à l'improviste Rose.

-Ne vous en faite pas Karine c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

Karine, une femme au yeux noir et au cheveux marrons parsemer de mèches blanches lui souris et son mari Albert,un homme au cheveux bond presque blanc et aux yeux marrons arriva avec Esmeralda dans sa ses bras.

-Vous êtes venus voir tata?

-En effet et j'ai aussi un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Stark.

-Stark? Le Stark?!

-Oui mon fils il m'a proposer de faire une alliance et il voulais me parler d'autre chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

-Papi tu peux me lâcher je vais aller voir tata?

-Bien sur ma princesse.

-Je vais t'accompagner,Rose vous venez?

-Bien sur.

Elle laissèrent leurs maris discuter de l'avantage d'être en partenariat avec Stark et montèrent dans la chambre d'Astrid. Elle était , comme à son habitude, entrain de regarder la télé. Esmeralda avais mis les dessins animés et s'était mis sur les genoux de sa tante. Astrid était pâle, presque aussi pâle que Loki lorsqu'il parlait d'elle, et ça inquiéter la directrice d'hôpital. Loki était un dieux et en temps normal était pâle mais Astrid avait quand même des couleurs et là elle ressemblait VRAIMENT à un cachet d'aspirine. Ses cheveux était en bataille et sa mère alla chercher une brosse dans la salle de bains et commença à la coiffer, elle se laissa faire comme une poupée sans vie.

-Comment vas-tu ma chérie?

pas de réponse.

-On m'as expliquer la situation, c'est très triste mais il faut que tu te reprenne si Loki te voyait il serait très triste.

-Aucune chance.

-Comment-ça? La voix de Karine était légère et calme, Rose s'assit sur le bord du lit et écoutait la conversation comme Esmeralda qui fessait semblant d'être concentrée sur la télé.

-Si il me voit il vas mourir.

-Mais non, tout se passera bien.

-Arrête.

-Tu plaisante! Tes cheveux sont tout emmêler!

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Si Loki me vois il vas mourir Rose m'a dit que son état empirait.

-Eh!

-Qui à t'il Esmeralda?

-Je sais ce qu'il faut faire!

Elle se leva et et se mis en face de sa tante.

-Quand Loki ressent la douleur c'est comme quant on enlève un pansement au début ça fait mal, même un peu après mais à la fin on n'a plus mal!

-Ma chérie qu'est ce que tu raconte?

-C'est simple il suffit que Loki ressente la douleurs au MAXIMUM et ensuite il n'aura plus mal!

-Ca ne marchera pas. Si il me voit il vas mourir.

-Mais noooooon! Je suis persuader que Odin avait prévu une sortie de secourt si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose!

-...Ca pourrait marcher...

-Non Rose si il meurt définitivement je ne m'en remettrait pas!

-Je pense qu'il faut essayer ma chérie, intervint sa mère, Quand un parent punis sévèrement son enfant il fait toujours en sorte qu'il est une porte de sortie si ça tournait dangereusement.

-Je ne suis pas sûre...

-Une fois, ton père avait fâcher et enfermer ton frère dans sa chambre car il avait fait une très très grosse bêtise. Ton frère avait alors décider de sauter par la fenêtre pour s'échapper et il sauta, du premier étage, heureusement ton père avait prévu cette possibilité et avait fait en sorte que sa chute sois amortie, je suis sûre qu'Odin à lui aussi prévu une sortie de secours.

-Je...J'ai envie d'y croire mais si ça ne marche pas..

-On aura qu'à demander son avis à Loki.

-Je..Je veux bien...essayer, mais seulement si lui es d'accord.

-On lui demandera.

Elle se leva et sortie de la chambre et Rose fit de même, Esmeralda elle resta pour jouer avec sa avaient peut être trouver un moyens de les sauver tout les deux.

Plusieurs jour été passer et on était dimanche aprèm, les Avengers était dans une salle d'attente avec Astrid, Esmeralda, Nils et Rose. Les parents d'Astrid et Nils était partis pour un voyage d'affaire. Rose avait proposer la supposition à Loki et après une intense réflexion et après avoir demander conseil à son frère il avait accepter de tenter le coup. Rose voyait bien qu'Astrid était nerveuse et pria intérieurement pour que ça marche. Une infirmière arriva et fit un signe de tête à Rose et à Astrid...Cette dernière se leva. C'était le moment de vérité.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki regardait la porte de sa chambre. _Elle_ n'était toujours pas là. Il avait prévenu une infirmière qu'il était prêt. Donc il attendait celle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois. _Elle_ lui manquait. Il s'était éprit d' _elle_. Il souffrait beaucoup, mais il s'en fichait. Si pour la voir il devait souffrir, alors il souffrirait. Il tenait à _elle._ Pour la première fois il éprouvait de vrais sentiment. Il ferma les yeux et sourit quand il pensa à Sygin, quand il avait apris que les humains, dans leurs mythologie, qu'ils étaient marier il avait ris. Sygin était une de ses amie d'enfance et ils s'entendait très bien mais ils n'était jamais tombée amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un humain et avait abandonnée son immortalité pour lui, Loki lui en avait beaucoup voulut mais sa colère était passer. Maintenant il avait compris ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, lui aussi aimait...mais contrairement à Sygin lui était le dieux de la discorde, du Chaos etc...abandonner son immortalité lui était plus difficile, car les hommes avait besoins du chaos. Il ne peut pas y avoir le bien sans le mal. Il devait y réfléchir, mais avant tout, il devait _La_ revoir.

La porte s'ouvrit et _Elle_ était là...La femme qui hantait ses rêves. Loki la regarda...Ses yeux noir ébènes aussi obscur que la nuit, ses cheveux brun comme du chocolat. Il inscrivait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il voyait. Ils se regardèrent. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Quand il lui pris la main elle sursauta et voulut la retirer mais il la lui rattrapa.

-S'il te plait...

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui..

-Loki je...j'ai peur...Si tu part...

-Tout vas bien se passer. Je te le promet...

-Tu n'en ais pas sur toi même...

Il embrassa sa main et la regarda, parfois les mots ne servait à rien...Ils se regardèrent longtemps.

-Tu as mal?

-Oui, il savait qu'avec elle, il ne fallait pas mentir, mais si c'est pour te voir je veux bien.

-Tu dis ça à toute les filles que tu croisent.

-Non. Seulement toi.

Elle sourit.

-On doit faire quoi? A ton avis?

-Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on s'embrasse.

Elle rougie comme une tomate, Mais ne lâchait pas Loki du regard... Il pris sa tête dans sa main et s'approcha d'elle. Il était à quelque centimètre de sa bouche, il avait mal mais il s'en fichait. Il vit Astrid fermer les yeux. Il fit de même.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Et ce fut le noir total.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki était quelque part, mais où? Il se leva et observa l'endroit, une chambre blanche avec un lit blanc et des draps blanc. La seule chose ou plutôt personne qui n'était pas blanc était une femme qui tournait le dos, elle était blonde et portait une robe violette du style asgardiens. Elle se retourna et Loki reconnu...Sygn. Son amie d'enfance qui avait abandonnée son immortalité pour être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait était en face de lui et en plus elle était censée être morte. Elle lui souri.

-Bonjour Loki.

C'était vraiment elle, sa voix n'avait pas changer. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Tu es censée être morte...

-Je suis morte.

-Ou est ce que...NON NON NON NON!

-En effet tu es au porte du Valalah.

-NON! COMMENT?! POURQUOI?!

-Lok...

-ASTRID?! OU EST T'ELLE?

-Loki...L'aise moi t'expliquer...

-NON! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE!

-Loki...

-LAISSE-MOI!

Il lui retira la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il se pris la tête. Il était mort. Il avait promis à Astrid que tout irais bien mais il était mort. Il sentait les larmes venir, lui qui n'avait presque jamais pleurer c'était un exploit.

-LOKI! Écoute moi...Tu es mort et en même temps tu ne l'es pas.

Il arqua un sourcil. Et il refoula ses larmes.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux te montrer, suis-moi.

Elle se leva et Loki là suivit, il ne fit pas attention au tapisserie qui ornait les couloirs, en temps normal il l'aurait fait mais là il était beaucoup trop triste/choqué/énerver etc... Syng le fit entrer dans une salle où seulement un puis était présent. Syng l'incita à regarder à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il fit. Il aperçus Astrid penchée sur...son corps? Mais son corps était bizarre, il virait du beige au bleu.

-Maintenant laisse-moi t'expliquer... Quand ton père...

-Ce n'est pas mon père.

-Quand Odin t'as jeter le sort il avait prévu une sortie de secourt. Comme quand il avait supprimer Thor de ses pouvoirs, il les aurait quand même récupérer pour l'empêcher de mourir. Il a fait pareil avec toi.

-Et c'est quoi ma sortie de secourt?

Syng souri et lui montra Astrid.

-Elle.

-Pardons?

-Et cette porte.

Une porte était là , Loki ne l'avait même pas vu.

-Si tu veut vivre alors passe cette porte et tu vivra, mais si tu préfère rester ici alors ne bouge pas, à toi de voir.

Loki n'hésita pas une seconde et se dirigea vers la porte mais il se retourna.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas, remercie là elle.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête et ouvrit la porte et il se sentit vivre et libre.

Il se réveilla, mais il n'ouvra pas les yeux tout de suite il écoutait juste.

-Loki, s'il te plait, réveille toi, je t'en supplie.

Il décida de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, Astrid le tenait par la main et avait son visage pencher sur elle, et pour une fois, il n'avait pas mal. Alors il appréciait ce moment.

-Loki,Loki,Loki...

Il aimait entendre son prénom venant de sa bouche, il aimait ses cheveux qui lui caressait le visage, enfaite il aimait tout en elle.

Il approcha sa tête et l'embrassa, sans aucune douleur.

 **OUI je sais ce chapitre à mis trois plomb à sortir mais il était dur et c'était pour vous donnez du suspens... MAIS ce n'est PAS le dernier chapitre il vas en avoir un autre et un bonus pour la prochaine fanfic. En tout cas j'espère que vous appréciez toujours (malgré certaines fautes d'orthographe que quand je relis mon histoire je me demande COMMENT j'ai fait) et que vous continuerez à me lire! ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

Loki était surpris, il leva sa main sur sa joue et senti encore le picotement de la baffe qu'Astrid venait de lui donner. Elle avait les mains sur sa bouche et les yeux rouges.

-Aïe.

-Désolée! Mais qu'elle idée t'as prise de m'embrasser!?

-Me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimée?

-Loki je pensait que tu allait mourir! Et toi tu te réveille et tu m'embrasse ! Y'a de quoi être surprise!

-Surprise au point de me frapper?

-Réflex.

Loki souri et la pris dans ses bras elle fut surprise mais elle lui rendit son câlin.

-Tu n'as plus mal? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?

-Non le sort à été levée.

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire Syng, la porte, le puis etc...

-Attend. Pour revenir à la vie tu as du juste traverser une porte?

-Odin avait en effet prévu une "porte" de sortie.

-Au moins il avait de l'humour.

Il se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et tout le monde apparut.

-MON FRÈRE! Thor le pris dans ces ES VIVANT!

-Plus pour longtemps si tu continu à me serrer si fort.

Il le relâcha. Tout le monde avait le sourire au lèvre, même si il avait failli détruire la terre , Loki était maintenant un ami et un membre de leurs famille. Tony sortie les bouteilles et tout le monde porta un toast pour Loki. Il était vivant.

0000000

Plusieurs jour c'était passer depuis la "résurrection" du dieux. Loki attendait devant la tour Stark quelqu'un.

-Eh! Elle vas arriver t'inquiète!

Il leva la tête et il aperçut Tony Stark et les Avengers par la fenêtre. Tony n'avait pas loupé un occasion de l'embêter comme à chaque fois.

Il entendis des pas et se retourna et il l'aperçut...La belle Astrid était devant lui et elle lui souriait. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

-OUH LES AMOUREUX!

Loki utilisa ses pouvoirs pour fermer la fenêtre sur le nez de Tony et pris la mains de sa petite amie et l'amena dans un parc. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire.

-Tu sais je t'avais expliquer que Syng avait abandonner son immortalité pour être avec celui qu'elle aime.

-Oui.

-Je t'avoue j'y avait moi aussi penser avec toi, seulement...

-Seulement?

Il pris une grande inspiration.

-Seulement si j'abandonne mon immortalité j'abandonne mes pouvoirs et ça c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi.

-Bien sûr mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Sur Asgard j'ai une amie qui est la bibliothécaire Royale, elle se nomme Ymirra, je lui ais demander de chercher une solution, vu tout les livres que la bibliothèque a je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera. Bien sûre je chercherait aussi!

-Chercher quoi?

-Un moyens d'abandonner mon immortalité sans perdre mes pouvoirs.

-Tu crois que c'est possible?

-J'en suis sûre, en attendant, tu veut bien rester avec moi.

-Sombre crétin, elle s'assit sur ces genoux, bien sûr que je veux rester avec toi!

Ils s'embrassèrent.

 **Cette fanfiction sur Loki et Astrid est désormais Terminée! Mais il reste encore un chapitre bonus et comme vous l'avez remarquez leur histoire n'est pas terminer et vous la retrouverez dans les prochaines fanfictions que j'écrirai! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je me met à écrire le bonus tout de suite histoire que vous n'attendiez pas trop^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

Christal était dans sa chambre et fabriquait des poupées comme a son habitude. Elle reçut un message sur son ordi et elle le lit. C'était un message de remerciement,de la part d'une jeune fille nommée Esmeralda, pour sa poupée Loki. Elle sourie. Soudain on frappa à la porte et trois jeunes filles entrèrent.

-Hey devine qui nous fait cours aujourd'hui!

-Aucune idée.

-Steven Strange! J'ai trop hâte, j'espère l'impressionner avec mes pouvoirs!

-C'est sûre que tu es très impressionnante.

-Hey! C'est pas drôle.

-Mais si. Elle se leva. En tout cas c'est cool que ce soit lui!

-Oh toi tu as une idée à travers la tê nous!

-Nop vous saurez pas.

-Rhaaaa, allez dis nous!

-Dison que je compte un peu aller voir New-York pour faire quelque petit truc.

-Tu vas encore l'espionner?!

-J'ai vu qu'il avait reçut quelque chose de la part des Avengers je veux savoir quoi.

Le groupe de fille s'avancèrent dans les couloirs en direction de leurs cours.

 **Et voilà! La prochaine fanfic portera sur Steven Strange et sur comme vous l'avez deviner Christal!**


End file.
